hana? bulaklak?
by yaoi-overload
Summary: panibagong taon, panibagong buhay at may inihandang sorpresa ang lahat sa kaarawan ng tensai
1. 1:ang plano

Babala: ang inyong mababasa ay hango lamang sa aking nakita noong ako'y nanunuod ng myx. Pasensiya na po sa lahat ng mga taga-hanga ng SLAMDUNK. Di ko po nais na sirain ang pangalan ng anime na ito. Sa maniwala kayo o hindi isa ito sa mga fandom na madalas kong bisitahin. Tulad ng ilan sa inyo mahal ko rin po si Sakuragi Hanamichi. Humihingi po ako ng kapatawaran kung hindi maayos ang pagkakaganap ng mga tauhan. Kauna-unahan ko po itong istorya na ilalathala sa madla sa wikang Tagalog. Kung gusto niyo po akong murahin sa ginawa ko, walang problema. Mas gusto ko nga pong tumanggap ng ganoong mga komento. Sa mga magta-tiyagang magbasa salamat. Huwag po kayong makakalimot na sumulat sa akin -ayame  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

-=-=-=-=-=-= - new scene

# SALITA # - sound effects__

_salita_ - gives strong emotion, wants to point out something

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -

1 :: ang plano

Isang dapithapon sa may parke, makikitang nagkukumpulan sa sandbox ang ilang mga lalaking may tikas na maihahambing sa mga poste. Sa tindig pa lang ay nakakatakot na, lalo pa na ngayo'y nagbabangayan sa isa't-isa na parang mga piranhang nag-aagawan sa isang pagkain. Ngunit kung inyong lalapitan ang grupo, matatanaw na sa gitna ng kaguluhan ay may isang magandang dalaga. Nakapagtataka kung paano niya nakakayanang tiisin ang sigawan ng mga malalaking taong ito. Makakarinig pa kaya siya? Siyempre naman. Dahil ang tinutukoy na dalaga ay si Ayako. Kilalang manager ng Shohoku Basketball Team, na laging tangan-tangan ang kanyang abaniko. Walang manlalaro ang hindi siya nakikilala. Ang kanyang kakaibang pamamaraan sa pagdi-disiplina sa mga ka-miyembro, ang nagpasikat sa kanya. 'Yan si Ayako. Malufet!  
  
"**Tahimik!**"  
  
# PAK! PARA PAK! PAK! PAK! #  
  
Sa lakas ng tunog ng pagpalo, gamit ang pamaypay ay hindi mo malaman kung kaaawaan o kagagalitan din ang mga magugulong binata. Magugulantang ang kahit sinong makarinig ng hampas na iyon, at baka isipin niyang magtawag ng ahensiya ng pamahalaan para lang matukoy ang sanhi ng ingay. Maaaring tumawag sa PAGASA. Para kasing tunog iyon ng kidlat na nagbabadya na malakas ng ulan. O baka naman ang pulis. Dahil masyadong maaga o sobrang huli na sa pagsindi ng superlolo para sa bagong taon; sa lakas ng ingay na narinig. Kung ipagsama-sama kaya ang SWAT, NAVY at MARINES? Hindi na siguro nakayanan ni Ayako ang kapilyohan ng mga lalaki kaya't siya'y nagaamok. Siguro mas mabuting tumawag na lang sa pinaka-malapit na ospital; sa laki ng bukol na natamo sa paghampas ni Ayako ay di-malaman kung ito ba'y tumor sa utak na lumabas bigla o panibagong mukha ng mga kawawang binata.  
  
"**Gusto niyo bang ituloy 'to o hindi?**" pabalang na tanong ni Ayako habang tinitingnan isa-isa. "**Inaaksaya niyo lang ang oras ko. Kung ayaw ninyong magpaawat...may makukuha naman akong iba. At tiyak na hindi nila ako bibigyan ng sakit ng ulo,**" pagbabantang kadikit ay ngiting nakapang- ngingilabot.  
  
"**Ayako naman, hindi ka mabiro,**" sabay ngiting di-maparisan kahit ng mga maskarang payaso, na tanging si Sendoh Akira lamang ang nagtataglay.  
  
"**Tama, tapusin na natin ang usapang ito at nang tayo'y maka-uwi ng maaga. Mas mahaba ang pahinga, mas magiging maganda ang ating kundisyon bukas,**" sabi ni Fujima na sinang-ayunan ng lahat.  
  
'_Salamat. Makakapag-pahinga na rin._' Bulong ni Ayako sa sarili. Pinagpag ang damit at nagbitiw ng ilang paalala bago lumisan.  
  
"**Makinig kayong lahat. Sa isang linggo na ang inyong pinakahihintay. Gusto ko lang ipaalala na kinakailangan niyo lang maglaan ng 6 na oras sa page- ensayo dito. Bakasyon pa naman kaya't ayokong may magreklamo na kulang ang praktis niyo ng basketball. Hindi ko rin kailangang sabihing pagbutihin niyo dahil alam ko namang ibibigay ninyo ang 100% atensiyon dito. Ang sa akin lamang ay sana itanim niyo sa puso't isipan na ang gagawin natin ay di- lamang para magbigay ng sorpresa. Sa kahihinatnan ng gawaing ito, nawa'y magkaroon kayo ng mahabang pasensiya at huwag pangunahan ang oras. Sumunod lamang kayo sa daloy ng mga araw.**"  
  
Tahimik ang lahat. Pigil-pigil na nakapinid ang kanilang mga labi. Dahil ba sa tawa? Ngayon lang kasi nila narinig si Ayako na magsalita ng ganoon kaseryoso at hindi sila sanay. Masyadong madrama ang kanyang talumpati para sa kanyang katauhan. O sa kung ano pa mang dahilan, di-maitatanging walang pagkukunwari ang pagkakasabi.  
  
Nagpakita na ang buwan at nagniningningan ang mga bituin sa kalangitan, ay saka pa lang tumayo at umuwi sa kani-kanilang tahanan ang mga binatang iisa ang adhika simula bukas.

...itutuloy...

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -

ayame: **MALIGAYANG KAARAWAN sa'yo Sakuragi Hanamichi!!!!!!!!!!  
**  
hana: a**yame-channnn...nasan na regalo ko?** patalon-talon habang nakatitig ang kanyang mga matang ngayon ay sing-bilog ng buwan  
  
ayame: **ha? Ah eh...ano...ito na 'yun.**  
  
hana: **ang alin?  
**  
ayame: **itong FANFIC  
**  
hana: **HA?????!!!!!!!!! Eh ano naman ang gagawin ko dito sa fanfic mo?** nagpamewang at taas-kilay siyang nagtanong  
  
ayame: **Hana? Hindi mo ba nagustuhan ito? Hindi mo man lang ba na-appreciate ang ginawa ko para sa'yo? Ang nais ko lang naman ay handugan ka ng isang maganda istorya at ipakita sa'yo na maraming nagmamahal sa'yo ng lubos. Hiling ko lamang ay ipadama na hindi ka nag-iisa sa mundo. Na walang kuwenta ang mga 51 babaing nambasted sa iyo. Hindi dapat makaramdam ng hapdi ang iyong naglulumbay na puso, dahil lang sa mga babaing hindi alam ang iyong tunay na halaga. Naiintindihan mo ba ang aking sinasabi?  
**  
hana: **teka, hindi pa naman ako basted kay Haruko ah?  
**  
ayame: **ganun na rin 'yon. Kung itutuloy man yung manga, hindi rin sa'yo mapupunta si Haruko.  
**  
hana: **ha?!!!! Pa'no mo nalaman? May sinabi ba sa'yo si Inoue-san?  
**  
ayame: **wala naman basta alagaan lang daw kita. Kaya't heto, pero...mukhang hindi mo yata naibigan ang aking munting alay para lamang sa iyo.** # SNIFF SNIFF #  
  
hana: **ah ayame 'wag kang umiyak.** # SNIFF SNIFF # **Ayame-chan, oo naiintindihan ko. **# SNIFF SNIFF # **Gusto mong masaya ako, hindi ba?  
**  
ayame: **oo Hanamichi.  
**  
hana: **sige, hindi na ako iiyak. Simula ngayon iba na lang ang iintindihin ko.  
**  
lahat: **ano na ang gagawin mo hana-chan?** nakatitig ng may ningning ng pag- asa sa mga mukha ng manliligaw ni Sakuragi  
  
hana: **basketball at PAGKAIN!!!!!!!!! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! AKO ANG**** MAGIGING NO.1 SA BUONG JAPAN. Magpa-praktis ako ng**** magp****apraktis.****Hindi ko na kayo papansinin. Puro basketball na lang ang iispin ko para maging LALONG magaling ako tapos...MARAMI NA ANG MAGHAHABOL SA'KIN!!! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
**  
ayame: **hay naku. Akala ko naman naintindihan na niya ako, si Hanamichi talaga.  
**  
hana:** NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** tensai pose

ja :)


	2. 2:ang praktisunang araw

Babala: ang inyong mababasa ay hango lamang sa aking nakita noong ako'y nanunuod ng myx. Pasensiya na po sa lahat ng mga taga-hanga ng SLAMDUNK. Di ko po nais na sirain ang pangalan ng anime na ito. Sa maniwala kayo o hindi isa ito sa mga fandom na madalas kong bisitahin. Tulad ng ilan sa inyo mahal ko rin po si Sakuragi Hanamichi. Humihingi po ako ng kapatawaran kung hindi maayos ang pagkakaganap ng mga tauhan. Kauna-unahan ko po itong istorya na ilalathala sa madla sa wikang Tagalog. Kung gusto niyo po akong murahin sa ginawa ko, walang problema. Mas gusto ko nga pong tumanggap ng ganoong mga komento. Sa mga magta-tiyagang magbasa, salamat. Huwag po kayong makakalimot na sumulat sa akin –ayame  
  
Dagdag: re-post po ang fic na ito kaya heto may bagong chapter. Paunmanhin sa matagal na pag-aantay. Medyo mahaba po ang saknong na ito, sana'y maibigan ninyo.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

-=-=-=-=-=-= - new scene 

# SALITA # - sound effects

salita - gives strong emotion, wants to point out something

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -

2 :: ang praktisunang araw

Kinabukasan, biyernes sa harap ng Danny's, alas-9 ng umaga

Makikitang malayo ang tingin ng dating kapitan ng Kainandai Basketball Team.  
  
"**Maki, ikaw ang kauna-unahang dumating sa ating lahat.**"  
  
Lumusot lang sa dalawang tenga ni Maki ang bati ni Hanagata. Nang makaaninag ng kulay pula, doon palang napunang hindi siya nagiisa.  
  
"**Aba Maki, sa wakas nakabalik ka na sa katinuan mo. Ang aga mong dumating. Hindi ka naman masyadong excited niyan?**" Pagtataas kilay ni Fujima, "**anong oras ka dumating?**"  
  
Tiningnan niya ang kanyang relo at sinabing, "**mga alas-otso. Dumiretso agad ako dito pagkatapos kong mag-basketball.**"  
  
"**Ano?! Hindi ka man lang umuwi para maligo o magpunas man lang? Nakakahiya. At...# SNIFF SNIFF #...amoy pawis ka pa. Naku ha! 'Wag kang didikit sa'kin.**" Tinakpan ang ilong sabay irap.  
  
Inakbayan ni Hanagata si Fujima, hinila palapit sa kanya at bumulong ng, "**Ken-Ken ang aga-aga nagsisimula ka nanaman ng away.**"  
  
"**Hayaan mo na lang siya Hanagata. Ewan ko ba kung anong nakita mo diyan sa prinsesang iyan? Kung isang fairy tale ang gagawin natin, sigurado akong isa siya sa mga mang-aapi. Halimbawa, sa Cinderella, sa lahat ng step- sister siya ang mabibigyan ng grand slam award para sa best actress. At hindi lang Japan ang magbibigay ng karangalang 'yon, buong mundo'y kikilalanin ang pagganap niya bilang stepsister. Baka nga makakuha pa siya ng lifetime achievement award sa pagganap niyang iyon. Hahaha!!!**"  
  
Umubong bigla si Maki at muling nagsalita ng may matinis na boses, "**Cinderella nasaan ang suklay ko? Cinderella! Bakit nawawala ang sapatos ko? Cinderella, ihanda mo ang pampaligo ko.**" Huminto siya saglit upang tingnan ang reaksiyon ni Fujima. Nang makita na parang sasabog na bulkan ang mukha sa sobrang galit, ay lalong natawa siya at sinambit ang mga salitang lalong nagpaalab sa mitsa nilang dalawa.  
  
"**At alam mo ba ang magiging tanyag na linya ng magaling na si Fujima Kenji? Ehem, ehem, ano pa kundi...Cinderella, hindi ba't kay ganda ng aking paboritong purple turtleneck? Hahaha...**"  
  
"**Sang-ayon ako sa sinabi mo Maki. Hahaha!!! Susuotin mo ba 'yon sa huwebes Fujima? Tiyak kapansin-pansin ka sa araw na iyon kasi mukha kang naglalakad na kamote!!!**"  
  
# BLAG! BLAG! #  
  
"**Mitsui!**"  
  
"**Hmp. Mabuti nga sa inyo. Mga hambog!**" pagiismid na sabi ni Fujima.  
  
"**Maki? Mitsui? Mga p're! Ba't kayo nakahiga diyan? Hanagata, Fujima, Kogure anong nangyari dito?**"  
  
"**Ano pa e di kinarma sila. 'Yan ang napapala ng mga taong hangal. Kaya't ikaw Kiyota matuto ka sa nakita mo ngayon.**"  
  
Sinubukang hablutin ni Mitsui ang kuwelyo ng damit ni Fujima, kaya lang hinawakan na siya ng kanyang minamahal sa bewang bago pa man makakilos, "**pabayaan mo na Sashi. Paumanhin Fujima alam mo namang mapagbiro siya.**"  
  
"**Grr...hindi mo kailangang humingi nang paumanhin sa kanya. Kasalanan ko ba kung pikon siya? Para nagtatanong lang eh.**"  
  
"**Tama siya Kogure. Ako ang kaaway ni Fujima. Damay lang si Mitsui. Magkagayon pa man...**" tumingin si Maki kay Fujima, "**...pikon!**"  
  
"**Mga p're, magra-rambol ba kayo? Sali naman ako diyan.**"  
  
"**Nobu, kapag nakisali ka pa, malalagot ka na naman kay Ayako. Magandang umaga Hanagata, Fujima, Maki, Mitsui at Kogure,**" ang pagbati ni Jin.  
  
"**Magandang umaga rin Jin, Kiyota,**" tugon ng lahat.  
  
"**Aba mukhang handang-handa na kayong lahat, ah. Teka ba't wala pa sina Rukawa at Sendoh? Buong akala ko pa naman sila ang unang...**"  
  
"**Nandito na 'ko**" pagputol ni Rukawa kay Ayako na nanggaling sa likod ni Maki.  
  
Babatiin sana ni Kogure si Ayako ng magandang umaga, ngunit may namataan siyang kakaiba. Nilapitan niya ito at laking gulat nang malaman kung ano o sino ang kasakasama.  
  
"**Miyagi, anong ginagawa mo rito?**" tanong ng maginoong binata.  
  
Ano nga naman ang ginagawa ni Miyagi Ryota at sumama pa siya? Hindi ba't siya ang bantog na manliligaw ni Ayako? Ah, babantayan nga pala niya si Ayako na parang aso. Kaso alam naman niyang walang interes ang mga kasamang lalaki ni Ayako sa kanya. Kaya bakit?  
  
Ang kabog sa dibdib ni Kiyota ang nagtulak para usisain si Miyagi.  
  
"**Oi p're, Miyagi. Huwag mong sabihing makiki-agaw ka rin, ha? P're naman. Pasensiya na pero sinasabi ko sa'yo ngayon pa lang talo ka na.**"  
  
"**Unggoy ka talaga Kiyota. Talaga lang ha? Masyado mo naman akong minamaliit.**"  
  
Lumapit si Mitsui at tinapik-tapik ang ulo ni Miyagi sabay sabing, "eh maliit ka namang talaga eh."  
  
Hinawi niya ang kamay sa ulo at tinulak si Mitsui palayo.  
  
"**Huwag mo nga akong hawakan kung ayaw mong mawalan ulit ng mga ngipin!**"  
  
Taas-noong tumayo nang matuwid, nilagay ang dalawang kamay sa bewang at buong pagmamalaki, "**ha! Kumpara sa inyong lahat wala kayong sinabi. Dahil kami ng minamahal ninyo ay malapit sa isa't-isa. Kayo...hindi.**"  
  
"**Ang yabang mo! Akala mo kung sino. Sorry ka, pero malapit din kami ni Kimi sa kanya kaya't wala kang karapatan na solohin siya.**"  
  
"**Mitsui...tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk...oo nga at lagi natin siyang inaasar tuwing praktis. Hindi rin niya pinagtataasan ng boses si Kogure pero hanggang dun lang iyon. Niri-respeto niya si Kogure dahil mabait ito at vice-captain ng team natin. At ikaw puro panunukso lang ang kaya mong gawin. Nakapag-usap na ba kayo nang masinsinan ng kayong dalawa lang? Ano bang alam ninyong lahat sa kanya? Wala. At iyan ang pagkakapare-pareho ninyo. Dito sa mundo nang basketball kami ang magkasangga. Ako ang maaasahan niya, pinagkakatiwalaan; ang matalik niyang kaibigan.**"  
  
Huminto nang panandalian si Miyagi upang tingnan ang reaksyon ng bawat isa. Walang imik ang lahat. Tila bumagsak ang kalangitan sa kanilang mga mukha. Namumutla na parang nakakita ng multo; liban kay Rukawa na wala pa ring pakialam. Subalit sa panlabas lang na anyo iyon dahil si Rukawa ay si Rukawa. Sa totoo lang, ramdam niyang parang sasabog ang kanyang ulo sa mabilis na akyat ng dugo roon.  
  
"**At huwag kayong matuwa sa mga ibinigay niyang katawagan sa inyo. Ganoon lang siya talaga,**" dagdag pa ni Miyagi, "**tulad ni Sendoh...**"  
  
"**Narinig ko yatang may nagbanggit ng aking magandang pangalan? Magandang umaga sa inyong lahat.**"  
  
Subalit ang ngiti ay hindi naka-abot sa kanyang mga mata nang masilayan ang kalagayan ang lahat. Ramdam niya ang lubos na pagkabagabag ng mga kasama. Kaya't tinanong niya si Miyagi, "**anong problema?**"  
  
"**...gaya ng aking nasabi kanina, ang mga katawagang binabansag ng inyong pinakamamahal ay walang ibig sabihin.**"  
  
Humarap siya kay Sendoh at tinitigan sa mata nito na para bang nagninigas sa galit, "**Sendoh hinahayaan ka lang sa pagtawag mo nang Hana- chan sa kanya. Ayaw niyang tanggalin siya ni Coach Anzai dahil napamahal na siya sa basketball.**"  
  
Nakaguhit sa mukha nila ang pagkapahiya, kakambal ang malaking pag- aalala. Walang intensiyon ang bagong kapitan ng Shohoku Basketball Team na pasamain ang loob nila. Nais lang niyang ipaalam na maaaring hindi mangyari ang kanilang inaasahan. Iba si Sakuragi Hanamichi sa lahat. At ayaw niyang masaktan ito dahil kapatid na ang turingan nila. Kailangan niya ay taong magmamahal at mag-aaruga sa kanya ng lubos at sa tingin niya ay si Mito Yohei ang tanging makakagawa nun.  
  
# PAK! #  
  
Lumuhod si Miyagi at paulit-ulit humingi ng kapatawaran, "**Ayako, mahal ko, patawad. Hindi kita pinagseselos, peksman. Nandito ako dahil sa iyo. Sumumpa ako sa pitumput-pitong bundok at karagatan na ikaw lamang ang siyang mamahalin; ang pakaiibigin ko sa habambuhay. At alam nila ang katotohanang iyon,**" ngumuyngoy na parang isang maliit na bata si Miyagi.  
  
# PAK! PAK! #  
  
"**Puwede bang sabihin mo sa'kin nang diretso kung gusto mong palitan ko ng pustiso 'yang mga ngipin mo? Matagal ko na kasi gustong gawin ang bagay na iyon, eh. Sumumpa-sumpa ka na hindi manggugulo. Pero anong ginagawa mo? Nakuha mo pang manakot.**"  
  
Nilapitan ni Ayako ang mga lugmok na hitsura ng mga binata. Alam niyang isang malaking pagsubok ito dahil 'di lamang isang damdamin ang nakataya rito. Ang pinakamaaapektuhan sa lahat ay ang puno't dulo ng lahat ng ito – si Sakuragi Hanamichi. Batid niya na maaaring hindi maganda ang pagtanggap ni Sakuragi sa ihahandog nila sa kanya. Baka i-sumpa niya silang lahat at hanggang hukay ay dalhin ang pagkayamot. Ipinapasalangit nawa ni Ayako na gabayan ang lahat lalo na sa magiging tugon ng pulang unggoy ng Shohoku, sa pangyayaring hindi niya kailanman inaasahang darating.  
  
Bakas sa kanilang mga mukha ang matinding pagkaligalig sa mga sinabi ni Miyagi. May punto nga naman siya. Malaki ang tsansang magagalit ito. Dahil tiyak na iisiping pinaglalaruan lamang siya. Kung sabagay maramdamin talaga itong si Sakuragi Hanamichi at itsurang pagkakaisahan siya sa araw na iyon dahil nagsama-sama ang pinakamagagaling na magkakatunggali sa basketball. At alam ng buong Kanagawa, ay mali buong Japan pala, na kaaway ang turing niya sa mga ito. Nanatiling walang kibo ang lahat sa ilalim ng araw. Ang iba'y akap-akap ang kanilang kasintahan. At ang iba'y nagmuni- muni sa tabi. Ngunit si Ayako ay si Ayako. Lahat ng ginagawa niya ay para sa ikabubuti ng lahat at ang pagkakataong ito ay walang pagkakaiba sa mga nauna. Napangiti siya ng maalala ang taong nagbigay sa kanya ng ideyang ito. Parehong-pareho ang ipinakikitang pangamba nilang dalawa ni Miyagi.  
  
"**Huwag kang mag-alala Miyagi. Kaya nga ginawa ko ito. Nang sa gayon ay malaman ni Sakuragi na maraming nagmamahal sa kanya. Alam ko ring hindi nila paglalaruan ang damdamin niya. Dahil kapag ginawa nila iyon, hindi lang ako ang magpapahirap sa kanila. Espesyal siya sa lahat. Katangi- tangi.**" Ang pangakong binitiwan ng dalaga kay Miyagi, na tinuldukan ng matamis na ngiti.  
  
"**Kaya't ano pang tinutunga-tunganga niyo diyan? Umalis na tayo!**"  
  
Masayang sigaw niya habang naglalakad palayo ng Danny's.  
  
Sa halip na makarinig ng malakas na hiyawan at mga paang nag-uunahan, ay mga taong di-kilala at harurot ng mga sasakyan pa rin ang naririnig. Tila nilunod ng ingay ng kalsada ang boses niya. Subalit nakapagtataka na hindi napansin ng mga kasama ang kanyang tinig dahil sanay naman itong magsisigaw gawa ng siya nama'y manager ng isang basketball team. Huminto sa paglalakad si Ayako at nilingon ang mga ito.  
  
"**Ano na naman bang problema?**" aniya.  
  
"**Paano kami susunod e hindi naman namin alam kung saan?**" paliwanag ni Koshino.  
  
"**Ay oo nga no. Bakit nga ba nakalimutan nating pag-usapan ito kagabi?**" tanong sa sarili habang nakakunot ang noo. "**Sige, saan niyo gustong mag-praktis?**"  
  
Kung kanina'y waring mga lantang bulaklak sila sa mga winika ni Miyagi, ngayon nama'y para nakidlatan sa biglaang pag-iingay. Nagkumpulan sila kay Ayako at mabilis pa sa alas-kuwatro kung makipagtalo sa isa't-isa. Buhay na buhay. Parang walang nangyari kanina.  
  
Nagsisimula muling uminit ang ulo ni Ayako. Hahampasin na sana niya ng pamaypay ang nagpuputakang mga tandang, nang biglang tinanong siya ni Jin kung ano sa palagay niya ang dapat nilang gawin. At dahil dito, pati siya'y nakisali sa gulo.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Mataas na ang araw, saka pa lang naalala na nasayang ang tatlong oras na dapat ay ilalaan sa pageensayo. Kaya't walang anu-ano'y...  
  
# PAK! PARA PAK! PAK! PAK! #  
  
Pagkabigay ng tigta-tatlong palo sa ulo ay sinundan ng matalim na tingin ang mga binatang kinukuskos ang kanilang ulo, na parang tinatanggal ang sakit ng pagkakapalo.  
  
"**Tingnan niyo alas-dose na! Tanghalian na. Imbis na may nagawa na, hayan gahol pa tayo ngayon. Natutuwa ako sa ipinapakita ninyong dedikasyon sa sorpresang ito. Nakikita ko si Sakuragi sa paguugali ninyo, pero...ang pagiging pasaway...ay tunay na hindi ko inaasahan. Liban kay Kiyota na kasing- ugali ni Sakuragi. Nakakahiya! Fujima! Maki! Ano ba?**"  
  
"**Teka magkaiba kami ni Sakuragi! Mas...**"  
  
# PAK! #  
  
"**Hihirit pa eh. Sumunod ka na lang kay Ayako.**"  
  
"**Miyagi, p're...hindi ako pumapatol sa mas maliit sa akin pero...**"  
  
"**Anong gusto mo?! Away o gulo?**"  
  
# PAK! PAK! #  
  
"**Aray!**" "**Ayako!**"  
  
"**Tahimik.**"  
  
"**Hn, mga gunggong.**"  
  
"**RUKAWA!!!**"  
  
"**Tumigil na kayo! Hindi na kayo natuto. Gusto niyo yatang tapusin na'to eh? Punta na lang kaya ako sa Ryokofu? O kaya sa...**"  
  
"**HUWAG!!! Sige susunod na kami. Makikinig na kami. Lahat gagawin namin huwag ka lang maghanap ng iba!**"  
  
"**PANGAKO!**" panunumpa ng lahat.  
  
"**Talaga?**"  
  
"**Oo.**"  
  
"**Talagang talaga?**"  
  
"**Oo, oo.**"  
  
"**Talagang talagang talaga?!**"  
  
"**Oo oo oo oo oo...,**" hindi sila tumigil sa kakatango ng ulo.  
  
"**Ok.**"  
  
"**YEHEY!!!**"  
  
"**PERO...**"  
  
"**...pero?**"  
  
"**...kumain muna tayo! Nagugutom na ako. Hep, hep, hep, walang magre- reklamo dahil kayo naman ang maysala.**"

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Medyo natagalan ang grupo bago makahanap ng mauupuan. Dapat kasi ay malalapit at magkakaharap sila upang walang mapag-iwanan sa usapan. Nais ng manager ng Danny's na huwag silang patuluyin dahil mukha silang manggugulo. Kaso hindi maaari sapagkat sa laki ng mga binata ay mukhang hindi siya uobra; kahit tumawag pa siya sa pulis. Sinubukan niyang idaan sa parinig. Ngunit siya'y nanigas nang balutan siya ng matinding panlalamig mula sa mga matang sing-asul ng kalangitan at sing-lamig ng yelo sa north pole.  
  
Ang tanong ni Maki kay Ayako ang kumuha ng atensiyon ng lahat lalo na sa mga pares na naglalambingan.  
  
"**Bakit mo naisip gawin ang bagay na ito? May nagsabi ba sa'yo ng mga bagay-bagay ukol kay Sakuragi? At sa dinami-dami ng puwedeng gawin...ito pa ang naisip mong paraan ng paghayag ng pag-ibig.**"  
  
**"Mukhang may nalalaman ka Maki?**"  
  
"**Wala naman. May palagay lang ako na hindi ka gagawa ng aksyon kung hindi ka sigurado. At sapagkat nandito kami ngayon, isa lang ang ibig sabihin nito,**" humumpay siya ng saglit para siguradong marinig ng lahat ang sasabihin.  
  
"**...napatunayan mo sa sarili na tama ang iyong mga kuru-kuro. At mangyayari lamang iyon kung may nagsabi sa'yo ng kung ano mang patungkol kay Sakuragi.**"

- = Flashback =

- **ospital**, png. pagamutan.  
  
Gusali kung saan nagtutungo ang mga taong nakaka-ramdam ng sakit, dusa, hirap sa pangangatawan. Para sila'y mabigyan ng agapang lunas; nang sa gayon ay mailigtas ang pasyente sa ano mang panganib. At pahabain ang kanilang buhay. Katahimikan ang isa sa mga pangunahing alituntunin dito. Sa kasamaang palad, ito ay patuloy na di-matatalima hanggat nagpapagaling pa ang lalaking sanhi ng kaguluhang ito.  
  
Katapat ng kuwatro, kung saan nakahiga ang nasabing lalaki, ay may mga bangko sa labas ng ospital. Dito, ay maririnig ang malalakas na halakhakan ng apat na binatang walang inuurungan pagdating sa bakbakan. Sinasadya nilang mag-ingay para marinig ng kaibigang naaksidente ang pagkutya sa kanya. Walang nagawa ang mga nakatataas ng pagamutan. Simula ng ipasok ang kanilang kaibigan sa ospital na ito, matinding pagtitiis ang iniuukol ng lahat tuwing bibisita ang apat na sanggano. Subalit ang araw na ito ay iba sa mga nagdaan.  
  
Kulang ang lakas ng grupo. Ang kaisa-isang tao na kayang patahimikin ang tatlong unggoy ay wala sa eksena. Sa kung anong kadahilanan at siya'y wala, ay isang malaking trahedya. Kaawa-awang mga nilalang ng ospital. Ang araw na ito na yata ang pinakamasaklap na dumating sa kanilang buhay. Isang himala ang tanging lunas sa suliraning ito.  
  
# PAK! PAK! PAK! #  
  
_'Alleluia, alleluia, alleluia, alle-luia'  
_  
Tinupad ng Kataas-taasan ang bukod-tanging hiling ng mga nagkakaisang mamamayan ng ospital. Dinig sa kalangitan ang bungisngis ng mga anghel na bitbit ang kanilang mga alpa.  
  
"**Wala talagang maaaring pumigil sa inyo, ano? Pati ospital, di niyo pinalampas,**" taas-kilay na pangangaral ng tagapagtangol.  
  
"**Sino naman may sabi sa'yong wala? Meron no...ikaw!**"  
  
# PAK! PARA PAK! PAK! PAK! #  
  
"**Ano?! May angal?**"  
  
"**Wala po.**"  
  
"**Mabuti naman. Nasaan nga pala si Yohei? Dapat siya ang nagse-sermon sa inyo,**" tanong niya habang isinukbit ang papel na pamaypay sa kilikili.  
  
"**Nandun nagmumukmok. Sa ilalim ng puno, malapit sa bintana ni Hanamichi,**" ani Ookusu.  
  
"**Paluin mo siya pag nandun ka na, ha?**" sambit ng matabang si Takamiya.  
  
"**Ha? Bakit ko naman gagawin iyon?**"  
  
"**Gusto mo naman...este tahimik kasi. Hindi na siya ang Mito Yohei na kilala namin. Isa siyang impostor. Hindi marunong makisama. Walang kaibi-kaibigan. Baka bumalik ang Yohei namin sa palo mo,**" wika ni Erap, mali si Noma pala.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Totoo nga ang sinabi ng tatlo. Nakasalumbaba at malayo ang tingin ng binatang nagngangalang Mito Yohei. Laglag ang mga balikat. Kapag ramdam na niya ang pagkangawit ng mga mata, sa matagal na hindi pagkisap-mata, doon pa lang kukurap, magbubuntong hininga ng malalim at muling tititig sa kawalan. Di-antala ang ingay ng mga kaibigan. Malaking problema – mga salitang naglalarawan sa Mito Yohei na nakikita ngayon. Walang labis, walang kulang. Kung noon ay nakikisama sa biruan at paminsan-minsa'y pinapangaralan ang mga kasama, ang Mito Yohei na ito ay taliwas. Tahimik. Nakakubli ang mga ngiti.  
  
Sinubukang magtanong ni Ayako upang tiyakin kung ayos lang ba siya. Napalunok siya nang nagtama ang kanilang mga mata. Balot sa dilim ang mga matang dati'y puno ng ningning at karunungan. Bulag niyang nilingkis ang mga bisig sa buo niyang katawan. Nanginig ito sa masidhing karuwagan. Nanganganinag kasi ang mga mata ni Yohei. Kung ano man ang gumugulo sa kanyang isipan ay dapat ungkatin na. Ngayon din. Bumalik ang tapang ng kalooban ni Ayako sa pagnanasang ayusin ang problemang kasalukuyan. Bago ang lahat, humingi siya ng taimtim na kapatawaran at inilabas ang nalalabing baraha na alam niya.  
  
# PAK! #  
  
Pinapurihan agad siya ng tatlong itlog sa ginawa. Pumirmi siya sa kinatatayuan, hinintay niyang kumilos si Yohei. Ilang saglit pa...  
  
"**...Ayako naman. Nananahimik ako rito. Ano bang problema?**"  
  
Paano kung walang nangyari sa ginawa niyang iyon? Huwag na. Ayaw na niyang gunitain pa ang mga maaaring mangyari. Dahil hindi na rin niya alam kung anong dapat gawin saka-sakaling hindi kumibo si Yohei. Ang importante ay sumagot siya. Nakahinga si Ayako nang maluwag. Pero hindi pa ito nagtatapos rito. Balak niyang pagalitan si Yohei, bagkus ay minarapat na kausapin na lamang siya nang mahinahon.  
  
"**Ikaw ang problema. Ang pananahimik mo. Tunay na mukhang wala silang kapagapagasa sa buhay. Ngunit alam nila kung ano ang mahalaga. At ikaw 'yon. Kayong dalawa ni Sakuragi ang importante sa buhay nila.**"  
  
Itinuon ang tingin mula kay Yohei patungo sa tatlong magkakaibigan na ginugulpi ang isa't-isa.  
  
"**Nag-aalala sila sa inyo. Kahit di nila sabihin, buking naman sila sa kanilang mga kilos. Sabihin mo, alam kong may maitutulong kami,**" binalik niya muli ang tingin kay Yohei.  
  
Nagpabuntong-hininga ito at sinabing, "**hn. Wala talagang makaka-alpas sa mapanuri mong mga mata Ayako. Buweno, saan ba ako magsisimula?**" tanong sa sarili.  
  
Pakunwa'y nagkamot ng ulo sa pagiisip. Nang makapag-desisyon ay tiningnan niya ang bintana ng matalik na kaibigan bago itinuon ang buong atensiyon sa babaing katabi.  
  
"**Maupo ka. Mahirap kasing makipag-usap sa taong nakatayo. Masakit sa leeg.**"  
  
"**...**"  
  
"**Nitong mga nakalipas na araw, pumukaw sa aking isipan na mababali ko ang pangakong binitiwan. Nagising ako sa katotohanang hiram lang ang ating buhay. Tumatanda tayo. Nagiiba ang ating mga hilig at pananaw sa paglaon ng mga araw. Kung hindi natin bibigyang halaga ang buhay, sinayang lang natin ang isang magandang pagkakataon.**"  
  
Sumandal siya sa puno ng Seresa at nagpatuloy sa pagkukuwento habang pinagmamasdan ang mga nalalagas na dahon.  
  
"**Ang aming unang pagkikita ay tulad ng nangyari sa kanila ni Rukawa. Hehe, hindi nga lang babae ang dahilan,**" pangiting sabi niya. "**Nakalimutan ko na kung tungkol saan ang napag-awayan namin. Dahil ang pagsuko ko sa kanya ang tumatak sa aking isipan. Kakaunti pa lang ang pagpapalitan ng mga suntok at sipa, sa mga ors na iyon ay nakita ko na hindi siya isang kaaway. Kung tumigil ako sa pagsugod, siya namang nagpatuloy. Huminto lamang siya makaraang mapansin na tinititigan ko na lang siya. Nagmadali siyang umalis at sinumpa ko na sa sariling - kahit anong mangyari ay hinding-hindi ko siya iiwan. Kailanma'y hindi ko siya tatalikuran.**"  
  
Nakita sa gilid ng kanyang kanang paningin na nanlaki ang mga mata ni Ayako.  
  
"**Ako ma'y nabigla sa aking winika. Subalit ang init sa aking puso nang maaninagan ang kanyang mga mata, ang nagpatunay na tama ang aking naging desisyon. Nakita ko na pareho lang kami ng nadarama. Malungkot at nag-iisa. At simula nun ay lagi ko siyang binabantayan.**"  
  
Tumawa siya nang malakas nang maglaro sa kanyang utak ang mga panahong sinusundan-sundan niya si Sakuragi.  
  
_Makikita ang 11 anyos na si Mito Yohei ay patagong sinusundan ang binatang kasing-eded niya. Ngunit hanggang dun lang ang pagkakatulad. Ang batang nabanggit ay may pulang buhok, matangkad ng dalawang beses kaysa karaniwang mga bata, at magaspang ang pag-uugali. Nakasuot ng trench coat, dark eyeglasses at sombrero si Mito Yohei. Para bang isang private detective. E di ba mas lalo siyang kahina-hinala? At...may dala pang binoculars! Nakakatawa talaga. Di rin nagtagal ay nabuking din siya ni Sakuragi. Katapusan na sana ng mundo kung hindi agad napigilan ni Yohei ang galit ng batang tinuringang isang salot. Mabuti na lamang at mahinahon si Yohei kaya't naipaliwanag din niya kung bakit siya bumubuntot kay Sakuragi.  
_  
"**Pagkatapos noo'y hindi na kami nagkahiwalay pang muli. Lagi siyang nasa tabi ko, kailanganan ko man ng tulong o hindi. At ganoon din naman ako sa kanya magpasa-hanggang ngayon. Natatandaan mo ba nung sinabi niyang hindi na siya babalik sa basketball? Ang lakas ng loob umayaw e wala pa naman siyang isang buwan. Hahaha...!!! Pagkaalis niya sa gym ay nagtungo kami sa Danny's. May mga naghamon sa'min ng away. Akala ko balik na ulit sa dati ang grupo. Nagkamali ako. Pagkatapos sipain yung isa sa kanila nagpaalam siya sa akin. Doon sumagi sa isip ko ang paghihiwalay namin; nang sabihin niya na may mahalagang bagay siyang kailangang asikasuhin. Tama nga ang hinala namin. Bumalik siya sa gym at nag-basketball muli. Pero binalewala ko lang iyon. Si Sakuragi ay kapatid namin. Kami ang pamilya niya. Hindi niya kami iiwan...di ba? Kaso, heto nga't nangyari ang di-inaasahan. Nakaratay sa higaan at hindi ko maatim na tingnan siya ng matagalan. Nagdurugo ang aking puso sa kanyang kalagayan ngayon. Ako na sumumpang di siya iiwan. Ako na matalik niyang kaibigan; pinagkakatiwalaan nang lubos. At anong ginagawa ko? Wala! Wala akong magawa. Kahiya-hiya ako. Isa akong malaking duwag. Sabi ko kakayanin ko ang lahat. Gagawin ko ang lahat para sa kanya. Dahil dito, nalaman ko na. Hindi ako ang taong nakatakda para sa kanya. Hindi ako ang siyang nakalaang magbigay kaligayahan sa naglulumbay niyang puso. At hindi ako ang kalasag na puwede niyang ipan-sangga sa mga nais bumihag ng kanyang dalisay na diwa.**"  
  
Tahimik. Tumahimik muli si Mito Yohei. Tumungo siya at pumikit dahil naramdaman niyang nag-init ang sulok ng kanyang mga mata. Nakagat niya ang pangibabang labi dahil salat niyang parang may malaking kamay na dumaklot sa kanyang puso. Pinisil ang balat sa gitna ng mga kilay. Pakunwa'y nag- iisip nang malalim. Subalit di-nakaligtas kay Ayako ang tiim ng mga balikat ni Yohei. Dama niya ang matinding pag-aalala kay Sakuragi. Gaano kalalim ang sukat ng kanilang pagkakaibigan ay hindi na nararapat ungkatin pa. Mahal nila ang isa't-isa. 'Yun na.  
  
"**Napaka-dakila ng iyong hangarin. Walang sinuman ang sa tingin ko'y makakatapat sa iyong wagas na layon.**"  
  
Alam na niya. Malinaw na ang lahat sa kanya. Namagitan ang katahimikan sa kanilang dalawa.  
  
"**Ikaw ay maaaring sumira sa iyong pangako. Naparito ako upang tulungan ka, kaya't iwaksi mo ang iyong mga agam-agam. Hindi kita bibiguin.**"  
  
Napahinga nang maluwag si Yohei sa narinig. Humugot muna siya sa dibdib ng malalim na hininga saka lumingon, "**tiwala ako sa kakayanan mo at alam kong hindi mo pababayaan si Hanamichi.**"

- = END OF Flashback = -

Huminto ang grupo sa pag-kain. Para bang tumigil ang pag-ikot ng mundo. Ang ingay sa Danny's ay nabukod.  
  
# TIKTOK! TIKTOK! TIKTOK! #  
  
# LUBDUB! LUBDUB! LUBDUB! #  
  
Natunaw na ang mga yelo sa baso, lumamig na rin ang pagkain sa mesa, namaalam na ang karamihan sa mga nagsi-kain, pero wala paring umiimik.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

"**Bago ko kayo patuluyin, ilan munang house rules.**"

1. WALANG GAGALAW NG MGA GAMIT KO.

2. LAHAT NG GAGAWIN NIYO AY SABIHIN SA AKIN.

3. BAWAL GUMAWA NG MGA KALOKOHAN DITO.

"**Kahit ano man ang makita niyong wala sa lugar ay huwag ninyong hawakan. At kung hindi kayo makapag-antay umuwi na lang kayo. Lalo na sa inyo Fujima at Hanagata. Ang pangatlong house rule ay alay ko sa inyo. May katanungan ba?**"  
  
"**Kapal din ng mukha mo no? Sino ka sa akala mo? Diyos? At kung pagsalitaan mo ako...hoy Maki Moreno, excuse me pero walang puwedeng manumbat kay Fujima Kenji! Di ba Toru?**"  
  
"**Hanagata hawakan mo 'yan. Kung kinakailangang itali gawin mo.**"  
  
"**Uyy magandang ideya. Sa araw na ito, ngayon pa lang tayo nagkasundo Maki. Sige na Toru, itali mo na ako. O walang aangal. Si Maki na mismo ang nagsabi.**"  
  
"**Argh...**" sinabunutan ni Maki ang sarili sa sobrang inis.  
  
"**Aba Maki nakakaya ka palang inisin ni Fujima?**"  
  
"**Manahimik ka Mitsui.**"  
  
"**Wala kang dapat ipag-alala Maki kasi nandito naman ang pinakamamahal kong si Ayako.**"  
  
# PAK! #  
  
"**Ayako...**"  
  
"**Hn. Mga gunggong.**"  
  
"**Ano Rukawa?!**"  
  
"**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**"  
  
Pinihit ni Maki ang pinto. Pagkabukas ng pintuan ng kanyang apartment ay napa-awang ang kanilang mga labi sa nakita. Isang malaking kuwarto ang bumungad sa kanila. Bluish-gray ang kulay ng kisame at dingding ng buong apartment. Ang sahig naman ay itim na plywood. Pagpasok sa loob, ang hugis ng kuwarto ay isang malaking parisukat. Kung top-view titingnan ang buong silid, matatanaw na bandang kaliwa sa ibaba ang pinto. Katapat ng pintuan ay ang sala. May malaking sopa sa gitna na yari sa itim na leather. Nakaharap ito sa dingding sa kaliwa mula sa pintuan. Dito, nakasabit ang isang LG Flatron Plasma TV. May nakapalibot ding metal-aluminum kabinet na pinaglalagyan ng home theater system ni Maki sa ilalim ng TV. Sa pagitan ng sopa at home theater system ay isa ring metal-aluminum coffee table, may mga Sports Illustrated magazine sa ibabaw nito. Naka-sabit sa dingding ang mga litrato niya mula nang siya ay matutong humawak ng bola ng basketball hanggang sa pinakahuling laro niya sa highschool. Paakyat mula sa sala ay isang malaking glass kabinet. Nilalaman nito ang mga tropeyo at medalyang nakuha ni Maki sa basketball. Katapat ng nasabing sala ay ang silid-tulugan sa bandang kanan sa taas. Isang king-size navy-blue waterbed na tila kakayanin silang lahat, ang higaan. Sa tabi ng waterbed ay may side-table at nakapatong doon ang isang litrato ni Sakuragi; na kinunan sa isa sa mga laro nila sa Inter-High. Katapat ng silid-tulugan ay isang simple ngunit eleganteng silid-kainan at kusina. May lamesa na pang-apatan na yari rin sa metal-aluminum.  
  
"**Wow! Maki. Ang ganda ng bahay mo, ah. Pang-bachelor talaga ang dating,**" ani Miyagi sabay sipol.  
  
"**Maupo muna kayo habang iniha-handa ko 'yung compo.**"  
  
"**Maki iuurong namin sa gilid ang sopa mo, ha?**"  
  
"**Sige Ayako.**"  
  
"**Boys sige na. Paki urong itong sopa para diretso na tayo sa praktis pagka-setup.**"  
  
Ilang saglit pa'y...  
  
"**Puwede na tayong magsimula.**"  
  
"**Sige simulan na natin. Ituturo ko muna step-by-step. Pagkatapos ay sasabay tayo sa tugtog. Halos paulit-ulit lang naman kaya hindi kayo mahihirapan. Lalo na sa mga parehong kaliwa ang paa. 'Yung koro muna ang gagawin natin para sa araw na ito.**"  
  
Katapat ng compo ang puwesto ni Ayako at kanan naman niya si Miyagi bilang operator. Sa likod ni Ayako ay si Hanagata, na pinagitnaan sina Fujima sa kaliwa at si Maki sa kanyang kanan. Pinapagitnaan si Maki sa likod nila Jin at Kiyota. Na sila nama'y nasa harap ni Mitsui. Katabi ang kanyang mahal na si Kogure, na sina Sendoh at Koshino ang nasa harap ng mabait na manlalaro. Kung saan gitna si Fujima sa harap nila. Pinangangalagaan pa rin ni Rukawa ang kanyang pangalan, siyempre nasa pinakalikod siya. Nasa gitna niya sina Kogure at Mitsui. Nguint ngayo'y pinagiisipan kung lilipat ng lugar dahil wala siyang balak na makitang nilalanggam ang dalawang sempai niya; at kaharap din nila ang isa pang pares na mas matamis pa sa cake – sina Jin at Kiyota.  
  
Nagsimula ng magbilang si Ayako at sinundan na ito ng galaw ng kanyang katawan. Wala na ring nagawa pa si Rukawa.  
  
"**Hn.**"  
  
Biglang napatigil ang mga konserbatibong manlalaro. Ang iba'y sumagad sa sahig ang kanilang mga panga.  
  
"**A...Ayako...kailangan ba nating gawin iyan?**" tanong ni Kogure habang inaayos ang nahuhulog na salamin.  
  
"**Oo naman. Simple nga lang itong mga steps.**"  
  
"**Puwede bang tanggalin mo na lang ang parteng iyon? Nakakahiya kasi.**"  
  
"**Nakuuu!!! Palusot. Ang sabihin mo Maki, hindi mo talaga kaya kasi matanda ka na. Matigas na 'yang mga buto mo!**"  
  
"**Ang yabang mo talaga Fujima. Sige nga. Gawin mo nga at patunayan mong hindi ka lang puro salita.**"  
  
"**Sus! Para 'yun lang ba? O, heto..._watch and learn._**"  
  
Ipinakita ni Fujima ang mga naituro ni Ayako. Nanlaki ang mga mata sa palabas ni Fujima. Ang iba'y namumula na parang namumulang kamatis at hindi maipinta ang mukha.  
  
"**O ano? Kaya niyo 'yon?**" pamewang na sabi ni Fujima.  
  
# CLAP CLAP CLAP... #  
  
"**Wow!!! Ang galing-galing mo Fujima. Puwede mo ba akong turuan?**"  
  
# PAK! #  
  
"**Hirrooo...**"  
  
"**Ah, eh ano Fujima, mahusay at nakuha mo agad. Wala pang mali pero...hindi mo kailangang ibuka ng sobra ang iyong mga binti. Hindi mo rin kailangang mag-pump nang ganoon ka...basta. Paalala lang lahat lalo na sa'yo Fujima, ang mga galaw ng buong sayaw ay pa-cute ang dating. Medyo sensual nga, pero may pagka-naïve pa rin. Inosente pa si Sakuragi sa mga bagay na alam mo Fujima. Sana alalay ka lang sa mga kilos. Huwag over.**"  
  
"**Ganoon? Baka naman inggit ka lang, Ayako. Kasi mas maganda ang pagkakasayaw ko.**" Taas-kilay na pagkutya ni Fujima.  
  
"**Fujima Kenji**"  
  
"**Oo na Toru. Sige na po. Hay naku**," hinawi niya ang buhok sa kanang mata, "**e di pa-cute. Problema ba 'yon? Madali lang sa'kin 'yon kasi ipinanganak akong cute.**"  
  
"**Psst Kiyota.**"  
  
"**O p're bakit?**"  
  
"**Dati ko pa iniisip kung sino talaga ang seme sa relasyon ng dalawang 'yan?**"  
  
"**Sino?**"  
  
"**Tanga! Sino pa bang tinutukoy ko kundi sina Fujima at Hanagata? Ay sus. Madalas kasi si Fujima ang tingin ko. Alam mo na. Yung pagiging prinsesa niya sa grupo. Sa tingin ko rin ay mukhang kinakawawa lang niya si Hanagata kapag silang dalawa lang magkasama. Pero kung iisipin natin, ang pagiging seryoso ni Hanagata ay hindi puwedeng matahin; mas lalo pa kung nagtataas siya ang boses tulad kanina.**"  
  
"**Napansin mo rin pala?**"  
  
"**Anong binubulung-bulong niyo diyang dalawa, ha?**"  
  
"**Ah eh Ayako wala ito. Huwag mo kaming pansinin. Hehehe...**"  
  
"**Whew. Oo nga tama ka dun. Pero sa akin, si Fujima ang seme. Hindi porke matangkad si Hanagata e siya ang dapat maging seme.**"  
  
"**Yung dalawa pa rin ba ang tinutukoy mo o...baka naman naghihimutok ka na sa relasyon ninyo ni Jin? Uyy...may LQ.**"  
  
"**Sira!**"  
  
# PAK! PAK! #  
  
"**Aray!**" "**Ayako!**"  
  
"**Narinig niyo ba ang sinabi ko? Hindi. Ang sabi ko po...pumuwesto na kayo para makatapos na tayo.**"  
  
Muli, nagpatuloy sila sa kanilang gawain. At gaya ng dati hindi mawawala ang mga sigaw at tunog ng pamaypay ni Ayako. Walang kamatayang iringan nila Maki at Fujima. Mga batok ni Koshino kay Sendoh, kadikit ang mga salitang manyak at Hiro. Asaran nina Miyagi, Mitsui at Kiyota. At...ang pailan-ilang gunggong galing kay Rukawa.

...itutuloy...

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -

note: Maki Moreno – sinabi ito sa'kin ng Kaesaku. Kung magiging bold/sexy star daw si Maki dito sa Pilipinas...ano ang magiging screen name niya? E di ayan.  
Salamat kay Kaesaku (  
Seresa – ito yung Tagalog version name ng sakura tree. Binaggit ito sa isang episode sa Mojako. Naisip ko lang na gamitin kasi maganda naman.  
  
ayame: isinusulat ko pa po yung mga susunod na chapter. Sana'y natuwa at medyo napaluha ko rin kayo ng kaunti :)


End file.
